


𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑁𝐼𝐺𝐻𝑇 𝑆𝐻𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅 ~𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑎 𝑥 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟~

by Yelexxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Handcuffs, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mean, Mild S&M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Yelena x reader - Freeform, aot - Freeform, bottom reader, knifes, top yelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelexxx/pseuds/Yelexxx
Summary: ~Your a college student you care about your education a lot. You never really believed in love or even cared about it  but, soon that vision you soon though changed in your eyes. That night is night you never had forgotten.How can  someone be so cold. It is this love? Do you regret going to that party? Why did she had to come to your school?What dark mystery is she hiding?~Y/n is quite stubborn!👩🏻🦯Yelena is quite rude and cold🧍🏻♀️Yelena will be the jealous type and the anger issues!Most of the aot characters will play important roles in this book!𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑓𝑒𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑥 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑐𝑜𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛,𝑠𝑐𝑖𝑐𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔,𝑠𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑆&𝑀~𝑊𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑘𝑛!𝑓𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑔𝑢𝑛$𝐸𝑁𝐽𝑂𝑌!༒
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

(1157 words)

It was morning! You felt the sun touch your skin that light warmth energy...Your eyes started to open, slowly blinking. You had woken up from a very relaxing sleep you took the covers off your body and stood up to sit on the side of the bed. You looked at the window watching that bright sun slowly coming up! You turned around to look at your roommate who probably had went to a party again.

Your roommate was your bestie, she was fun and smart and she is always the partier! You weren't really into that stuff it didn't really interest you. You liked to study a lot and stay in your dorm the whole day!

You wanted to become a Lawyer someday you will do anything to achieve your dreams. You took a glance at the time a notice that you were late for your class and so as your roommate!

"Lilith, Lilith , LILITH" you shouted across the room! You stood up on your feet and walked toward her fast towards her bed. You touch her shoulder and said "Lilith we are going to be late again, come on wake up now" She woke up and looked at you, she noticed that you were by her bed.

"What?" she said confused in what's going on. We're are going to be late again" you said. "Holy shit are you serious!?" She stood up on her feet and ran towards the bathroom. She took a shower first and brushed her teeth and skincare, while you were fixing your bed and Lilith's bed neatly.

5 minutes have passed she had gotten out of the shower with her towel in her body. "Go take a shower girl" she said.

You ran to take a shower as well ,took of all of your clothes and went straight to the shower. Lilith was getting ready to put her clothes and makeup for College.

You had gotten out of the shower there was neat folded clothes left on the side of the sink. "Lilith are these my clothes?" You shouted. "Yes they are i picked an outfit for you" you didn't really trusted this idea Lilith likes to dress sexy.

You personally prefer to wear jeans and a hoodie to school but why not follow her taste for a bit .You quickly put on the clothes and had gotten out of the bathroom. Lilith was done she looked really pretty as always. As soon as you had gotten out of the shower she turned around, her eyes couldn't believe it! "Omg y/n! You look so hot".

You turned around and look at your self you in the mirror close by where Lilith was standing you really didn't had time to look at yourself in the bathroom! "Wow I do look quite.. ugh never mind " you thought to yourself!

You were wearing a black floral dress not the casual or dressing one just a normal dress! You had fishnets on and your DocMarten boots! You actually liked it!

You quickly did your hair and a little bit on makeup on. You and Lilith ran towards the door straight to the school halls.

You had grabbed all your books for your classes. You saw Lilith class, she took off and said bye to you. You said bye back. You proceeded walking fast as you can to your class so you won't be late.

As you were walking you had been hearing from the people standing in the way something about this new girl in the school.

You were curious but didn't really pay that much attention to it, in fact you weren't even paying attention to your surroundings! You was just focus on finding your class.

As you walked and walked you heard a lot of whispers. You got distracted by them and then "BOOM!!" all of your books fell on the floor. You had bumped into something, no someone.

Everyone was looking at you you felt uncomfortable and embarrassed ,you got down and tried to pick up your books. As you were doing that you felt this big shadow you noticed that the person that you had bumped into was still there.

"Wtf why is this creep still watching" all of your books were on your arms finally you raised your head and saw shoes they were dressing shoes "fancy" you thought.

To stood up and looked at the person you had bumped into. You had no words, this person was tall very tall! She has grey black eyes, blonde short hair.

"Wow she's attractive as fuck, could she be the new girl" you stood up straight and tried to stay calm "what do you want" you say confidently. She looked at you head to toe like if she was reading you.

Her eyes looked so hungry and satisfied you felt uncomfortable you felt butterflies in your stomach! "Well?! Are you waiting for me to say sorry! I'm sorry then" you said loudly. She rolled her eyes and said" Ugh you are so loud" you felt mad your blood boiled, how dare she be rude.

Excuse me I've had said sorry is there something else that you need?!" She walked forward and bumped her arm into your shoulder "I'm sorry princess but I just needed to see if we end up like those romantic movies" she turned around and smirked at you.

You rolled your fists into a ball" Oh you ugh" you muttered. You turned walked fast to your classroom you were late as you suspected.

Your teacher named Ms. Sherlock looked at you and put a disappointing face "you are late Ms.y/ln" she said. I'm very sorry Ms. Sherlock you said. You walked into your seat and sat down.  
(𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴𝚂𝙺𝙸𝙿)  
What a long day you walked towards your bed and laid down on your bed. "Hey y/n have you heard of that new girl" Lilith said. You suddenly remember about what happened in the morning. "Y-Yeah?" Lilith stood up and sat down on the bed.

"Well she's is one of my classmates and let me tell you she's hella tall and very smart as well, honestly she's a badass bitch I love it" Lilith said in excitement "oh really is that so?"

Your eyes was starting to get tired and heavy you wanted to sleep. "Oh yeah and I think her name is Yelena so cool right?"

""Uh y/n??" She said. You were half sleep but that name Yelena your brain couldn't stop thinking about that name. Yelena, Yelena, Yelena..... Your heart can't control it self! Yelena was stuck in your head you couldn't stop thinking about her 

.You craved for her so as she did with does hungry eyes of hers you can't stop thinking about her suddenly you fell into a deep sleep. Yelena ,Yelena ,Yelenna , Yelennnaa....


	2. 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑃𝐴𝑅𝑇𝑌

School has ended and you were excited because it was Friday. You were free for your whole weekend and you wanted to relax for the whole day .You had put your bags and books on the side of your desk. You yawn and raised your your arms to stretch them you were quite tired.

"Mmh why hasn't Lilith came back"you thought to yourself.

You were worried about your friend maybe something had happened to her? You quickly slapped you face with both hands and shook your head to get negative thoughts off your head. You suddenly heard a lock on the door rob.It was Lilith she looked at you and quickly walked towards you that she dropped her bag to the floor due to excitement.

"Y/n you won't believe who invited me to a party at their house" she smiled at you like if she wanted something from you. "Who did then?" you said in a confusion tone."Eren ,Mikasa and Armin" she said in a excited way in her voice. You knew who they were ,they were quite popular around school. You were quite close to them especially Mikasa. She was your partner in class. You loved talking to her.

"Ok and you want me to do what?" you said scared of what she's trying to prove the point here.

"Well I want you to come with me dummy" she stated. "She can't be serious, no way I don't even go to party's that much" you thought. "Uh I don't think this is a good idea" you said nervously you put your hand on your neck and started to sweat a bit. Lilith quickly lowered her eyebrows drawn together to form a "v". "Come on Y/n don't be a pussy please come with me by my side at least for a lil I'll make you pretty just pleaseee!?" she said begging you to say yes.

She clasped her hands together and made a puppy face she knew it was your weakness you couldn't resist it. So you gave up and felt bad. "Ugh fine just for a little bit and that's it" Lilith eyes widened and sparkled .She quickly jumped on the air and started dancing on the floor due to excitement. She is so silly you thought.

Well she quickly got ready and she was looking through our closets to see what to wear. Since you promised her that she would get you ready she looked for both of us.

"Uuuh" she said like if she found something perfect that satisfied her. She pulled two dresses one was a dark blue dress and the other was a black silk dress .She gave you the black dress and she kept the blue one. The dress looked so sexy, in the bottom of the dress there was a v cut on both sides to exposed more your thighs you tried it on and it fit you quite nicely.

She even made you wear fishnets again and gave you a waist corset with a red ribbon on the back and wore your Dr.Marten boots, didn't really liked the idea of wearing high heels. You both did your hair and makeup. Lilith of course took a quick selfie before leaving.   
(Time-skip)

Lilith and you arrived at the party, the mansion was pretty big. The music was loud that it tingle your ears even one of your favorite songs was playing "Streets by Dojo cat" You walked inside the mansion, there was a lot of people that you knew.

Inside the house the smell of liquor and cologne runs through the air. "Hey y/n um imma go and talk to Jean for a bit meet you later bestie" she gave you a smile so you won't feel disappointed in her for leaving you alone. "Ok that's fine make sure to text me " she turned around and gave a thumbs up. You walked around to find Mikasa You turned around to the living room and noticed her "Mikasa!!" You shouted across the room she quickly turned around and notice you.

Her eyes widen and smiled at you she was happy to see you here. She ran towards you gave you a big hug "Omg y/n I didn't think you would be here "she said."Um yeah I came why not have fun for a while"Mikasa smiled she was very happy for you be here.She looked very pretty,she was wearing this dark purple dress.Purple tones was her color.Suddenly Eren and Armin came towards you both."Hey brat you came to our party" Eren said.

You rolled your eyes at him,he was always such a dick to you.You hated his guts "well I am here dumbass"you said and punched on his upper arm to tease him.

"HEY!!" Eren yelled. You were laughing at him you enjoyed teasing him."Hahah that's what you get you big idiot!"Armin said."Shut up pussy!"Eren replied. Armin and   
Eren started arguing while you and Mikasa were laughing.

"Oh hey guys!" a deep female voice said. That voice was familiar to you and suddenly it clicked to you.

You got nervous Mikasa turned around and Eren and Armin paused."Oh hey Yelena!"Armin said.You gulped and turned around you tried to stay calm.As soon as you did Yelena's eyes landed on you.Her eyes widened and walked forward to you."Hello my princess" she quickly took your right hand and softly kisses it.You flushed out of embarrassment and you were admiring of how hot she looked.

She was wearing a red wine suit, she didn't really had a shirt instead she had a lace corset top with these belts going over her shoulder that connected with her corset.

She looked so good you couldn't resist it. Yelena let your hand fall and smirked at you. You took a quick peek at Mikasa and the rest they looked quite shocked in a teasing way and slowly started walking away to leave you alone. You quickly gave them a sign of "what the hell are you doing" they obviously ignored. Eren raised his hand cover his mouth that made a "o" shape and said "Have fun with your girlfriend" trying to tease you!

You glared at him."Damn y'all" you thought. Yelena was still in front of you,you had forgotten about her for a sec.You could let she saw everything. "Mmh what is wrong my little birdy"she softly said, she leaned in into you. Both of your noses was so close to touch."U-uh I u-um" you couldn't talk properly you were so nervous.

"Tch your so adorable when you get flushed like that"she said. She got by your ear you can feel her hot breath tingling your whole body like electricity running through your muscles."You see I'm quite interested in you, I wonder how you would look begging for more in my bed sheets"she whispered. You quickly put your hands on her shoulders to push her away but failed she was way to strong and failed.

She wrapped her arms around your waist tightly .She was rough and put tons of pressure into your flesh."Ngh that hurts!" you said feeling pain on your waist. She ignored that you were feeling pain.

It was dark and colored lights were flashing, people dancing all around us."By the way you look gorgeous tonight I'm looking forward to meeting you y/n"she released her hands from your waist and kissed your cheek softly .Her lips felt warm and soft on your cheek. She looked at you one more time before she turned around and walked away.

Your heart was pounding so much you put your right hand on your chest. "Wait a minute how did she know my name"you thought to yourself. You ignored it for a while and continued to focus on the party.Time has passed and you drank a lot you were drunk. The whole room was spinning in your eyes.

Time had passed and you drank a lot of alcohol you were drunk the whole room was spinning in your eyes.

You came across this other living room.There was people in a circle.You saw Mikasa ,Eren, Armin, Pyeck, Jean, Connie, Historia, Sasha, Hange and even Yelena.Your best friend Lilith was there too.

Lilith noticed you she stood up "Y/N'' she shouted that made everyone's eyes towards you. You knew everyone in there and you were confused with what they were doing. They were sitting in a circle and an empty coke bottle was on the floor."What is going on here" you said.

"Well we are playing Truth or dare"Sasha said.

You were still confused so Hange Explained again for you. Hange said that someone will spin the bottle if the bottle stops towards you the same person who spinned has to ask you "Truth or dare" you choose and then they will pick a command for you if we disobey we receive punishment."Play with us y/n don't be a pussy"Eren yelled."Shut up Eren"you said very annoyed at him.

You found a spot to sit with the circle, you between Lilith and Ymir everyone seemed excited about his game. Time has passed and you picked up on the game a little more. Lilith's turn has finished so it was her turn to spin the bottle.

She spins the bottle it was going very fast and then it got slower and slower.You felt anxious about this you were scared that it was gonna pick you. As it got slower and slower you thought it was gonna land on Ymir but you were wrong it landed on you.

You straightened your back and looked at everyone nervously and then looked at Lilith. She was happy for some reason and made a creepy smile "Truth or dare y/n?" You gulped and sweat was starting was starting to form on your forehead."Of course she's gonna pick truth she's a pussy" someone said it was probably Eren.

You looked down and tighten your hand into a ball and clenched your teeth together. You raised your hand confidently and said "DARE I pick dare!" Lilith smile grew bigger she looked around the room and noticed Yelena was in the circle and idea appeared in her head."Y/n I dare you do ask Yelena to invite you to her house for the night it's her choice if she wants to" She smirked at you so evil as possible.

"What??!!" You shouted you felt heat going through our ears and cheeks in fact your whole body, you took a glance at Yelena she didn't looked disappointed.

"If you don't do the dare you will receive punishment" Connie said. You took a deep breath and looked at Yelena one more time.She looked ready she was waiting for you to ask her the question those cold eyes of her made you even more nervous."Yelena can you maybe invite me to your house and spend the night in there?"Yelena stood up and walked towards you with both hands on her   
pockets."Well well well my little princess do you want me that bad!?"she teased you.

"Yelena please just answer the question"you looked away you didn't want Yelena to know that you were getting flushed." 𝑀𝑚ℎ ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎 𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔~ 

You looked up she smirked at you quite devilish.She took her right hand of her pocket and raise it up in front of you like if she was waiting for you to take it so to did. Her hands we so big but still feminine she had light veins which made her look hot.

You stood up and walked slowly and you felt Yelena picking you up in bridal style. Everyone started Uuuhing and teasing both of you. You never felt so embarrassed in your whole entire life."God what did I do to deserve this"

Yelena walked through the hallway looking for the exit. You were relaxed in her arms her scent even relaxed you more. She smelled liked a strong cologne mixed with daisy flowers and a hint of cocoa butter. Your head was laying on her chest you flushed quickly because you were laying on her boobs. She noticed it, "it's ok my little doll"she gave you a light smile.

She found the exit door and opened it she quickly went to look for her car. When she did y'all both got on and she started driving. She was desperate for something that she could not wait any longer she was getting anxious and excited. You wonder what in the world will happen to you. Whats her reason for such in a hurry?


	3. 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑆𝐻𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅 𝑙𝑙༒_____⚠︎︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 🍋✂️   
> ⚠️will contain slightly s&m and scissoring and a little bit of sexual abuse but not on the extreme!⚠️ Enjoy!ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

You were scared of what she was gonna do to you. The warm air from outside hit your skin and made your body tremble. You hear these noises like if she was getting something. She got on the bed and lifted your waist and ass up. "Arch your back" she said. You followed her orders.

Your heart was beating fast you were more cautious of your surroundings because of the blindfold. The room was quiet for a second until you hear and tremendous and forceful latch on your ass. 

You quickly bended your back even more due to the pain. You clenched on the bed sheets with your hand. You felt like your ass was gonna fall out it burned. "What's wrong brat did that hurt you?" Your eyes started watering and you bit the strong rubber ball even harder.

"How about a other one?" she teased. You took a deep breath until she hit you again. The pain was even worse. You were sure that you won't be able to walk for a few days. Your legs trembled a lot and you were getting even more wet.

"Oh you must be loving this my princess" Yelena said.

By the time she was finished she had slapped to at least 35 times. Your legs were weak you didn't have energy to even stand up on your two feet.

Yelena came closer and got on top of you. She yank your hair so you will look at her. She removed your blindfold and the rubber ball off your mouth. You were standing on your knees on the bed. Those two objects were covered in tears and saliva.

Yelena widened her eyes, she looked like beast who found its prey. She got even more turned on of how your looked like.

"Wow did you enjoy that so much pfft you are such a whore" she said as she smirked at you.

She pushed you to the bed and got on top of you. She separated the handcuffs and attached them to two chains that were connected to each top corner of the headboard. Your arms were apart and your couldn't really move them.

She grabbed your legs and opened them wide apart as possible. Yelena grabbed your face forcefully and kissed you one more time. She started biting and opening back the bite barks wounds.

As she did that her hand started sliding down to your panties. For her to slide them off ,she took them of and tossed them and her couch. "Saving that!"she said smiling at you but not in a nice way.

You flushed out "why would she do that this woman is so intense" you thought. Yelena started using her middle finger and started circling on your clit."Ugh Yele- Ngh"you said your voice was breaking because of how much you were enjoying it.

She started teasing you and going in between your folds. Sliding her finger up and down. You banged your head at the headboard and rolled your eyes back. You liked this feeling you liked her doing this to you.

She soon started entering her middle finger inside of you. "Oh my darling your so wet inside for me"She thrusted her finger inside of you. Your moans were like music to her ears she loved it.

It was long until she added her index finger inside of you .You moved your hips back and forth to feel her deep and side.She spread apart the two fingers that were inside of you."And your so tight babydoll"

"Yelena please fuck me hard" you said begging for her to stop teasing you.

She liked when you begged her. She thrusted her fingers even faster and more deeper.You gasped of how much she was giving you.

You were so close to having your organism.She had long fingers that was very deep inside of you she even hit your spot.The way she looked caught your eye.She had light abs and was showing half of her breasts, you smirked at her.

She blushed and had to stop.She was turned on and needed enjoyment.She detached the chain on your handcuffs and took those off as well. She dragged you by your hair to sit on the floor.

Your still hurt from all those strikes, she gave you you still felt pain on your ass."You think imma let you slide smirking at me like that"she said breathing heavily.

She opened her legs in front of you and grabbed your hair and twist it so it can not with your fingers.She pushed your head close to her vagina.

"Lick it now!" she said. You looked up,she was so horny. She looked like a dog going in heat ."Yelena I don't-" 

"JUST DO IT" she said interrupting you. "I will guide you"

You gulped and started liking between her folds sucking on her juices.She was very wet and she was holding it for a long time. She moaned loud for you.

You took a quick glance at her she had her head back you can see her neck feature .She was enjoying it. You started licking her clit and circles around and around.That made her get shivers. She was throbbing so much you can feel it.

She moved her hips closer to you she wanted you do put your tongue inside of her so you did.You thrusted your tongue inside of her. She pushed your face closer to her that even your nose was teasing her clit. "Oh fuck y/n how?" She said.

"Y/n i think imma gonna-" she said. Hearing that made you licked her faster. You grabbed your middle finger and started going inside of her. She grabbed your hair even more and stronger it started to hurt your head.

You thrusted your fingers long enough that she had to pull your head back.She finally came out."Fuck you just-"she said in embarrassment.

You wanted to tease her even more. So you took the same middle finger that went inside of her and started licking it.You lick it back and forth pointing the middle finger at her in the same time.

Yelena clenched her teeth and yanked you back at the bed."Pfft you wanna play let's play you fucking whore"she said angrily.

You successfully seduced her. She of course was rough again. She pulled your right leg on her left shoulder. She spread your legs wide open.She went and put her right leg over your left. Y'all were both basically crossing.

Both of your vaginas were close to touching."My love this is called scissoring "she said. She gave you a small wink. You were confused on what she was going to you. You never really had that much experience with having sex with woman.

She started of by thrusting her hips onto you. You could feel her vagina onto yours it felt so different but good. You both moaned at the same time, you both felt joy doing this.

She thrusted even faster on you. This feeling took over your whole body. You both were covered in sweat y'all were tired but didn't wanted to miss this. You both were so close into having a organism together.

Your hips followed her."Ye- Yelena I'm coming " you said barely had energy to talk."I am too" she leaned on you and kissed your forehead. She thrusted onto you in tremendous speed. You couldn't take it anymore her sweat drops fell on your skin.

You felt something down there something coming out, you were sure you just cummed. She noticed that and came out as well together. She stopped and took a deep breath she looked up into the ceiling panting hard.

You were tired your ass hurt ,everything. You eyes started closing. Slowly blinking that it came to your eyes to be half lidded.

The last thing you saw was Yelena standing on her knees on top of you. Looking at the moon and slowly turning to look at you.

"Goodnight my princess"she said with her deep calm voice.

You felt blessed that she was the last person you saw before you took your sleep.


	4. 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑆𝐻𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅༒_____⚠︎︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠︎︎𝑁𝑆𝐹𝑊 𝑊𝐴𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺⚠︎︎ This chapter will be a lemon! ⚠️Will contain ✂️✂️ and slight S&M⚠️If you don't know what S&M is,it deals with blindfolds handcuffs belts and all of that so yeah enjoy!

(Back at the party)  
"Lilith why did you dare Y/n to ask Yelena that, don't you think you took it way to far "Pieck said.

Mikasa, Sasha and the rest of the girls looked at Lilith in curiosity. Lilith smiled and looked down at her fruit punch that she was drinking."Well quite simple ladies y/n likes her". Everyone looked at her so confused."And how do you know that Lilith?"Ymir asked.

"Well the other day when Yelena came to our school I told y/n about her and she fell asleep from being tired in school today but out of nowhere she started muttering her name. She repeated Yelena over and over again in her sleep. It seems like she didn't noticed that I heard everything" Lilith said.

"Sounds like we got a love bird"Hange said in a teasing tone.

"I even talked to Yelena today during class, she was interested in her the way she spoke about y/n sounded so beautiful in my ears like a poem so I wanted to help them" Lilith said.

She rested her cheek on her hand,smiling for you was excited for you to have this opportunity to be with someone.

"Could it be love in first sight"Sasha said. Mikasa quickly turned her whole body to look at her"Sasha I don't think love I first sight even exist".Everyone giggled for Sasha being so silly. "What it can actually be real"Sasha spoke back."Yeah yeah sure thing"Pyeck said. Mikasa put her arms around Sasha and have her a side hug.

"Omg your so silly" Mikasa said as she giggled, so as everyone.

Back to Yelena   
You were looking at the window you both had arrived at her house.You straighten your body of how shocked you were .

Her house was a mansion it was very beautiful there were glass windows everywhere she was probably very rich that explains her fancy black car.

Yelena got out first and came around the car to open the door for you and you got out. She locked the car with her keys and your left hand. You both got inside closing the door behind you. The house was very nice and smelled fresh.

She even had a German Shepherd dog which ran towards you and sniff you."Lucifer leave y/n alone"Yelena said she sounded annoyed."No no no it's ok" you said quickly. You let her hand go and got down to scratch his head and play with his fur for a little bit. "Lucifer seems to like you"Yelena said smiling at you. You stood up and said "Oh yeah I like animals".

Yelena took your hand again and you waved at the dog, you walked up the glass stair. It seems like we were headed to her bedroom. She opened the door and let you walked first after that she locked it.

Her bedroom was very nice and dark themed it matched her vibe. She turned on three candles that were on her nightstand. "Oh your not gonna use the lights". Why need lights if we can use the moonlight"Yelena said so calmly that it satisfied your ears .

She was right, there was a big window that cover the whole wall she has a nice view of the full moon and some mountains. The whole room felt relaxing she opened the window the light sheer curtain flew with the wind up and down. That it blew your hair and Yelena hair.

Yelena snapped back and turned around she walked towards you and leaned to meet the same level as you. She got by your ear and whispered"why don't we have a little fun my princess".

You quickly stepped back out of embarrassment. "May I please use your shower first" you said nervously. You tried to make an excuse to have some time for you .""Um yeah it's right there the door on the right" Yelena said. You quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door but didn't locked it."Oh and by the way I'm not that patient so you better hurry up"she said loud enough for you to be able to here.

You turned the water and started taking off your clothes.

You noticed that there was a big window with the same view on the moon and the mountains.So you turned of the light. You waited for the water to get warm enough. When it was time you got in the shower and closed the glass door.

You wetted your hair and your whole body. It was so relaxing you felt like you were showering in heaven. You heard a few noises coming from outside the bathroom cabinets closing and shutting. It was probably Yelena getting something you thought.

As you were washing your hair with soup you heard a noise you couldn't see because there was soap in your eyes.

As you were continuing on what you were doing you heard the glass door opening and slamming shut.You quickly got rid of the soap in your and turned around it was Yelena.

"Yele-" she grabbed your checks quickly with one hand and pulled you to a rough kiss.

As she kissed you she pushed your whole body against the wall you were trapped in her arms. Her lips were so soft and warm and wet, your lips where begging for more of her .

She grabbed your leg and brought it up to hers and held it.She pushed her body towards your tightly. Since she was too tall she even brought you up by accident. Her tongue was begging for entrance and you accepted.

Her tongue swirled around you mouth exploring every inch of its existence. You moaned in her breath you were desperate. She broke the kiss of a string of saliva came from your mouth and hers."What wrong my little slut do you want more?" she said.

She went lower and licked your neck back and forth that made her suck your neck off. She made sure to give you hickeys. She marked your whole neck and jawline she was like a vacuum.

Your moans filled the whole entire bathroom. She went and kissed your lips softly and kissed your cheek that led to your ears. By the time she was in your ears she bite it tightly that made you bleed. "Agh Yelena that hurted"you said in pain. "And so what? I needed to let you know who you belong"she said with a devilish smile.

She kissed your neck once and went lower to your collar bone that made her reach your breast. She quickly teased your nipple and started sucking on them that, made your legs shiver.

"Ngh,Ooh, Yelena please"you said as you begged for her to do more.

"Tch your so desperate my little slut what's wrong, don't tell me your wet already?"

She quickly kisses even lower to your stomach leaving bite marks all over your body. That she reached close to your vagina.You looked at her so desperately for her, you started rolling your hips even when you weren't hitting anything.

Yelena took her long tongue and started licking around your clit.You rolled your head back against the wall and started moaning heavily.

She rolled her tongue all over your pussy does sensations felt so good you couldn't control it! She was even spelling her name around it.

You grabbed her short hair and yank it close it. You were rolling your hips for her tongue to get even more inside to you. You were drowning her of how wet you were. 

The moonlight shined on both of y'all skin you could see Yelena back muscles so perfectly you found that attractive.

She paused and stood up in front of you, she licked her lips to get the remaining juices outs! She was slightly blushing and was breathing heavily. She was so turned on she wanted something from you.

She turned off the water and got out of the shower she grabbed a towel and dried herself a lil."Get out now and put on does clothes on that I left for you and hurry up"Yelena said. She walked outside and closed the door shut behind her. You quickly got out and went and looked to see what she left you.

There was a silk black robe and a two piece lingerie it was white and black.You quickly put it on, you were still wet from behind as well.

You quietly a opened the door, your robe was on and tied it were embarrassed to show your body.You saw Yelena sitting on the bench that was in front of the bed."Come here now"she quickly demanded.

She had a white sleeve shirt on that was all that she had on showing the shadow line of the breast "Take the robe off"she said it the ruthless way possible.You obeyed.

You slowly started untying your rob that you let it slip and fall.Your whole body was exposed for her. She put her hand on her chin and breathing heavily again this sexual tension you felt from her.

"Turn around"she said."Huh?" you said . You were embarrassed to turn around you disobeyed.

Yelena quickly got up and walked forward.She grabbed your hair and pulled it a little."Oh so you want to disobey now my little slut"she said.

She was very angry at you and you were scared. She turned you around and pushed you to bed "Turn around on your belly now!"she demanded.

She grabbed this leather blindfold and wrapped it around your eyes so you won't see a thing.  
After that, she grabbed these handcuffs and tied them on your wrist. She had gotten this rubber ball and shoved it on your mouth and tighten it with the belts that was attached with it. You were so scared on what was gotta happen.

"You see my little whore you disobey my orders and now you deserve punishment"she said in a devilish tone in her voice.


	5. 𝑀𝑂𝑅𝑁𝐼𝑁𝐺༒

You felt the sun again hitting your skin and your eyelids. You slowly moved your head to the side rubbing your eyes to start your awakening. The sheets were not the same ones you normally sleep with. You felt quite odd.

You stood up on the bed and felt pain on your bottom ."Ow why does my ass hurt jeez"you said. You were still have half asleep your brain hasn't processed your memories yet. You yawned and stretch your neck a bit moving it by the side. You tried to reach for your phone on the nightstand but realized that it wasn't there neither was the nightstand.

Your conscious came back and you realized your not in your dorm room. You quickly got out of bed only until to find out you were completely naked.

"What the hell just-" you said until you started to remember what happened last night.

You put your hand on your face and flushed out of embarrassment."why did I just did that oh no"you said. You tried to find something for you to try on. Until you found a white long sleeved shirt and your panties by it on the couch.

You quickly slid your panties up and tried the shirt on and half buttoned it .The shirt fit you quite big the sleeves surpassed your arms and it fit you quite long almost as a short dress. You knew it was Yelena's.

No wonder it fit you big she's is tall and has long arms and a slim torso.

You walked slowly trying not to make a sound. "Sniff sniff it's smells so good could she making food"you muttered. The smell of pancakes and coffee that flowed on the air catches your attention. You even heard music and someone humming along with it.

You slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. You took a deep breath and walked through the hallways and came across the glass stairs.

The stairs was really cold that in tickled your your feet's you didn't had slippers on you were barefoot . You slowly walked down so Yelena won't hear. Her dog Lucifer saw you coming down stairs.

He ran towards and started barking he was excited to see you, he's barks echoed everything corner of the main entrance."SSH your gonna let her know I'm here,be quiet for a sec" you whispered.

"Lucifer what's going on, stop barking" you heard Yelena shouting from somewhere.

You got down to pet Lucifer to cool he's excitement down a little bit. You stood up on your feet and continued walking forwards. You looked around to observe her house since you only saw her bedroom and her main entrance.

You followed the smell of food and humming.You turned to the right and came across the kitchen. She was facing back and was flipping pancakes on pan that was laying on the stove. She was humming with the instrumental music that she played in her speaker.

She actually looked quite adorable ,her hair was all in the way and looked a little fluffy.She wore a big T-shirt with some grey joggers.She had barely woke up.

She turned around to lay and some finished pancakes on the plate that was on the counter . Until she saw you in the corner of her eye staring at her.

She flinched and quickly put her right hand on her chest."Jesus Christ y/n you scared me, I thought someone broke in"she said. You stepped up into the light and walked into the kitchen."Sorry about that I didn't know what to do but watch for a bit"you said trying to relax her a bit.

"Oh it's fine you, you just came out of nowhere I thought you were still sleeping"she said giving you a light smile for you not worry.

You sat on one of the chairs in front of her you wanted to watch her cook food.You put your elbows on the counter and put your both hands on your face for support.

Yelena felt a little embarrassed from you watching her cook."So did you sleep well"she said trying not to make the energy awkward.  
"I did yes, but my ass hurt I wonder why is that"you said trying to mess with her.

"Now your attacking me huh it's not my fault you liked it so much"she turned around and gave you smirk.

You flushed out and looked at floor trying not to make eye contact with her."You know I hate when you do that"you said.

Yelena paused for a sec and started laughing at you.She came by you and put her right arm on your head and started messing with your hair across from the counter."Pfft your so adorable when you get mad that you try so hard"she said. She gave you a big smile that her eyes needed to come almost close together.

You flushed and she liked seeing you that way. Yelena started to serve you some food for you. She pulled a clean plate and put two golden pancakes with two bacons and one egg on the plate. She grabbed the pancake Syrup from one of her cabinets and poured a little bit on top of the pancakes around in circles.

It looked so beautiful you thought.Then she grabbed salt and pepper and sprinkled on top of the egg. She got some orange slices and grapes from the refrigerator. She placed them on the mini bowl that she had gotten.

As soon as she was done she placed them on top of the counter where you were sitting at.You were excited to eat your food your stomach started growling.

"Do you drink coffee?"she asked. You nodded your head as a "yes" in reply. You started eating your food taking your time admiring the taste inside your mouth. You looked over at Yelena to see if she was eating ,she wasn't .

"Yelena your not gonna eat"you said quite disappointed you wanted to eat your breakfast with her."Eh no I just ate early" she walked around the counter heading towards you. She leaned onto you she was by your ear. You could feel her breath and the smell of fresh coffee on your ear.

"I wanted you see you eat my food made by my two hands my princess"she said softly with her morning voice that sounded even more deeper than it was.

You swallowed your food and turned around to face her directly.

She took her big hand and tucked your hair behind your ear.As she did that her hand found your cheek and held it.She got even close to you for kiss on your lips.

Her lips were so soft and plumped they were even tinted red from last night. You put your arms around her for and a deeper kiss and profound kiss. She wanted to keep kissing you but softly broke it off.

"Not you getting horny again naughty girl"she said.Putting her index finger right between your eyes and moving them to sides.

You turned back at your food and rolled your eyes at her."Yeah yeah sure thing "you said smiling at her back.

She stood up straight and stared at you. You had your fork on your hand with your mouth wide open trying to take your bite of the pancakes. But Yelena interrupted you and she quickly picked you up with her arms and jumped onto the couch that was nearby.

"Hey I was eating that you know!"you shouted. She was on top of you looking down at you smiling for some weird reason."What?" You said trying to understand her purpose.

She quickly fell and landed onto your chest and stood there. She can feel and hear your heart beating so fast it satisfied her."I don't know I just like how you smell"she said.

"Mmh my smell?"you said still confused.

"Yes you smell like me, you smell like my property"~


	6. 𝐴 𝑅𝐴𝐼𝑁𝑌 𝐷𝐴𝑌༒

In the last couple hours you've had stayed inside Yelena's home.Until it was 9 pm where Lilith was going to pick you up from her house.

You had luckily found your phone and your purse that you had left inside her car due to nervousness about spending your night in her house.

You checked your phone and there were a lots of phone calls and messages from your friends.You took some time to answer them to let them know you are ok.Especially to Lilith who she was excited to know what happen which you felt quite embarrassed about but not disappointed. 

It's was getting really cloudy when late afternoon hit.The suns light started going away slowly and this grey vibes started appearing on your eyes.

You are sitting in couch with Yelena and her dog Lucifer.You were very comfortable sitting next to her.Feeling her warm body against yours.

You were sitting in between her legs laying your back on her torso, Lucifer on the other hand was laying his head on your lap taking a nap.

You both were looking around Netflix to see what you both can watch.You were very curious about the weather was in going to rain or it was just gonna be very gloomy.You took a glance through the window.

Outside it looked so pretty, the sky looked grey with these beautiful white clouds.

You looked up at her laying your head on her chest."Yelena is it going to rain today?"you said.

Yelena stopped pressing on her control remote and looked down on you.You looked so cute of how you were looking up to look at her.She tried her best not to smile.

"Eh I'm not sure but it looks like-"Yelena said getting interrupted by a rumble from outside.

You felt shivers on spine that rumble took you by surprise.You weren't scared of thunderstorms but you sometimes find the sound relaxing.

"Whelp it looks like it's going to rain and you know what that means"you said smirking at her.

Yelena pushed her eyebrows down closer together and slightly turned her head to the side.

"Ugh watching a horror movie what world do you live in?"you said.You held your burst to laughter for not knowing but you found that cute about her.

Yelena widened her eyes and made her mouth as an "o" shape."Ooh I thought you were trying to fuck again I was to say.... but ok that's fine"she said.

You turned your body and moved Lucifer head carefully not tying to wake him up into the sofa.You looked up to her again curiously.

"What were you exactly was going to say if I did told you that?"you said looking innocently at her.

She slightly blushed her cheeks out trying to avoid eye contact."Umm d- don't worry about it that's n- none of your business" she replied trying to stay cold hearted to not keep the conversation any longer.

You rolled her eyes at her and said" Ok I see how it mhm I see you"

She ignored and started looking for a horror movie on Netflix.Your eyes suddenly found this cover of a doll with two braids.

"Aye Yelena how about that one?" You lift your arm and pointed with your index finger so she knows what your talking about.

"Annabelle? But it's not really scary at least I don't think is she said.

"Wait really but I heard it's one of the most known horror movies out there."you said.You were quite curious about he movie even if it was scary or not."Mmh fine let's watch it then but it you scream your a pussy then"she said smirking at you trying to challenge you.

"Ugh fine dumb ass and I don't get scared that easily by the way"you said quite annoyed about it but Yelena loved getting you annoyed.

You both started watching the movie.Yelena has gotten candy,popcorn and soda for the movie.

You both were 30 minutes into the movie when you suddenly hear water drops hitting the plants, trees and the solid ground outside.

It was raining that sound reminded you of last night that shower water hitting on the ground as the glass doors and walls smoked around you both her hot breath agains your skin begging her to feed you more.

You suddenly realized what you were thinking about and punched out arm to snap back to reality.

Yelena wrapped her arms and hands around your waist for comfort.She may act cold sometimes but she's a person that can truly care for someone you loved that about her.

You slipped your hand under the blanket and clasped your hand with her hand together.

Her hands where so soft as silk and big and warm.It felt like her hand was this cave to protecting yours.

She was proud that she made the first move to hold her hand.

(Time skip)

You both had already finished the movie. it was 8:55pm close to 9.You felt quite nauseous and a sick feeling on your stomach.You didn't wanted to leave her side even if y'all were gonna see each other on Monday.

You felt like a magnet to her you didn't wanted to lose the other piece of your self.

Yelena yawned and raised her arms up in the air and stretched them."Oy y/n it seems your not a pussy after all"she smiled at you trying to tease you.

You smiled back at her not really feeling it.She knew right away that it was a forced smile.

"Aye what's going on you didn't liked the movie?"she said.She looked at you with a worried face and felt uncomfortable that you feel sad or mad about something.

"No no I like the movie it just that I don't want to leave you my friend is gonna pick me up at 9 pm"you said.

"Then why don't you stay?"Yelena said. "I can't I need to be in my dorm by tomorrow" you replied back, quite disappointed that your school has to make a stupid rule on Sunday's.

"Well at least we will see each other on Monday and everyday that fallows my princess"She said giving you a caring smile.

"God damn this woman knows her ways around me!"you thought to yourself.

You turned around and put your arms around her for a hug.She did the same back your arms and legs were all around each other.

She took her big hands and moved your hair on the side for a warm kiss on the forehead.It was still raining and it was night time.

You almost took a quick nap in her arms and waited for a doorbell sound.

"Aye we will make more moments together we are still young and have a big future ahead of us this is not the end my princess"she whispered.

Your lifted your head up and moved your body upper for a smooch on her lips."Of course and if you act like dumb ass at school I will kill you"you said giving her a playful smile at her.

"Pfft don't worry I won't if I don't need to of course"she laughed.

You glared at her and gave her a serious face at her.

"Ok ok fine jeez I promise"she said giving up." Mhm that's what i thought" you replied smirking at her again.

She pulled your neck towards her face for a profound kiss on the lips.

"No wonder I was so interested in you ,your friend made a right choice giving you that dare"she said being grateful.

Yelena was right, Lilith was like a Cupid for us she deserves a good life for giving you and Yelena each other.


	7. 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐷𝑂𝑂𝑅𝐵𝐸𝐿𝐿༒

You waited I'm Yelena's arms, her hands slides down on your arm,touching very gently and slightly it's tickled you, that made does sensations go on your spine.

Her smell is still the same, does Daisy flower and Cocoa butter still was on her but the cologne smell has disappeared.

Your head was on her chest, you could feel her heart beat it satisfied you and your ears.The sound of the fan above both you made this relaxing sound as the air hits both of your skin you felt relaxed.It was even still raining outside it was soaked of water.

You can even feel her chest going slightly up and down from her breathing."Damn what did I do to deserve this woman"

"𝐷𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐷𝑜𝑛𝑔!"

You and Yelena got startled by the sound of the door bell that both of your should jumped.

You raised your head up from her chest and looked at her.She got up and you got up as well following her.She leaned over and kissed your forehead again."It's ok my princess". You gave her a warm smile at her letting her know that it's ok.

You both got up on your feet. Yelena walked passed you heading for the main door.You were behind her quite embarrassed to meet your best friend again.

Yelena was at the door, she raised her hand on the door knob twisting the lock to open.As she did she twisted the door knob and opened the door half open to be aware of who is actually in her doorsteps.

She widened her eyes and was actually happy."Oh hey my dear classmate we meet again"she gives Lilith a good welcome smile.

"Oh hey Yelena nice to meet you as well"Lilith raises her right hand and waved at her.

"Yelena is y/n here?" She ask she was really excited to see.She wanted to know the whole story. Obviously you weren't going to say everything pacific that's would be very awkward and embarrassing.

You stepped forward so Lilith can see you.Lilith was soaking wet she has her rain boots on and her rain coat and holding this odd bag on her left hand.

"Y/n! Omg I missed you" Lilith takes of her rain boots and her rain coat before stepping inside the house, bringing the bag with her.

She rapidly walk for a big hug to you.She squeeze you so hard it was hard for you to breathe."L- Lilith I can't breathe" having a hard time talking.

"Lilith immediately steps back."I'm so sorry I was just excited to meet you.

Lilith eyes fell on your body looking up and down on you.You just had realized that your were still wearing Yelena's shirt and your pantie.

You quickly put your hand and arms all over your body as a cover.You were so embarrassed you couldn't even say anything.

Yelena closes the door and locks it.She steps forward near Lilith and you.

"Um y/n it seems you had fun in here spending time with Yelena huh?"she smirked at you trying to tease you.

"Pfft we sure did Lilith",Yelena was trying to follow Lilith's lead of teasing.

"You guys stop it seriously we did nothing I swear." You said trying to make Lilith not to get the wrong idea.

Even when the wrong idea was in fact true.

"Oh yeah suuree thing Y/n!" Yelena said as she releases this naughty smirk. You felt annoyed and mad."Yelena shush!!"you said glaring at her.

"Pfft what?"She was clearly laughing at you.

Lilith stepped in front of you to change the point of why she's actually here for."Oh yeah and Y/n here"she raised her arm to hand you this bag.

"These are fresh clothes I thought you may need them to change"Lilith said. You quite proud of her of being responsible for you.

You took the bag and thanked her.You ran up stair to Yelena's room.To closed the door shut for you to change.

"How could they tease me like that as if I was a toy to them" she thought.You paused for a second and started bursting out of laughter.

"They are so silly pfft"

Back with Lilith and Yelena

Lilith turned her body around to face Yelena."So how did it went?"Lilith said curious if her plan actually worked.

Yelena turned her head to the side to look at Lucifer sleeping on the couch."If went well actually perfect than I expected it to be"she smiled out of happiness. Lilith noticed that, she felt like a goddess and proud of her self.

"I'm glad that your happy and it seems that Y/n was happy as well, I mean what can I say I'm a expert I know what my bestie likes"she teased.

"I have a question how did you know that I was interested in her? I mean I know I told you during class but you still knew before that."Yelena asked quite suspicious of that.

"Well I was in class and I heard commotion outside the hallway.I peaked to look outside from the door and I could see you and Y/n standing in front of each other.It was quite obvious the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you.That's how I knew right away y/n had never looked at someone like that"she said.

"Mmh that makes sense no wonder you came to talk to me first about her".Yelena looked down on Lilith and gets down to be as the same level as Lilith and put one hand on her shoulder."Y/n is lucky to have a friend like you like I'll support you from it".Yelena said giving her a friendly smile.

Lilith smiled at her as a thank you."I mean duh of course I am a good friend"she said trying to be playful.

"No wonder Y/n is playful she got that from her best friend pfft how odd" Yelena thought.

(Back to Y/N)

You had already finished changing to your clothes.You put all your clothes from the party in the same bag where your new clothes came from.You wore the same boots as before as well.

You headed straight towards and put your hand on the doorknob.You turned your head to look at the room one more time and then your eyes stopped at the moon that was still shining bright that glowed the room again.

𝑆𝑖𝑔ℎ

"This will be a memory that I will never forget, well shall meet again my beautiful moon"

You turned back around and walked on the hallway shutting the door again behind you.You walked heading for the stairs again.

As you took your left you saw Lilith and Yelena standing there in the main floor waiting for you to get down so you did as followed.

"Ok Lilith I'm done shall we leave then?" You said not wanting to.

"Of course Y/n"

Lucifer woke up from his sleep and ran towards you barking at you.He sense that you were leaving.

You got down on your knees and putting the bag with your purse down to the floor rubbing his head.

"Oh no what's wrong Lucifer are you sad that imma leave, well don't be I will be back someday your just gonna have to wait for me ok?"

You kissed the top of his head as a goodbye and got up on your feet.

You and Yelena looked at each other, that felt like if we were starring at each other for years.Yelena looked over at Lilith it obvious she wanted privacy.

Lilith took the hint she raised her arm to and scratched her neck."Uh i will just head to the car now um, Yelena nice meeting you see ya in class on Monday! "Lilith said starting to walk to the door.

"Mhm of course see you on Monday"she smiled back at her waiting for her to close the door behind her.

As soon as she closed the door Yelena grabbed you by the neck with her arms and hugged you."See you on Monday my little princess"she said whispering in your right ear.

She pulled you close to her body , so close that she was almost lifting you up.

You locked your arms around her torso giving her a hug back."'See you as well Yelena"you said being grateful to have a chance like this in your life.

She grabbed your waist a pulled you for a strong kiss on the lips.You put your arms around her neck and lifted your legs forming a "v".

She was carrying you kissing you her soft lips were around yours.You felt so special as if your were a Disney princess and you had achieved your dream.

You didn't cared about anything around the room.You only cared about her and her lips with your.

You softly grabbed her short hair and played with it.As her hand travel underneath your shirt still near your waist. Her hands were cold it made your shoulders shiver.You felt her tongue on your upper lip asking for a enter inside your mouth and you accepted.

Both of y'all tongue were dancing together like two puppets investigating each other.The kiss felt like forever and you wish that it kept that way.You both got tired and broke off the kiss.You both panted together with your forehead touching hers.

She let you down on your feet.You got down and grabbed your stuff with your left hand.

She leaned down to your face and kissed your right cheek."If we meet again in the hallway make sure to check your surroundings my princess"she softly whispered .

"Tch of course I will you big idiot" you smiled.

She got up and standing normally she walked towards the front door, opening it for you.You looked outside you see Lilith car parked in front of the mansion.

You sighed and walked forward to the door.You stopped where Yelena was standing.She got confused of why your were standing there."Get down a little bit" you said embarrassed about what you were thinking of doing.

You turned to faced her and got on your tippy toes and kissed her cheek."Goodbye for now Yelena"

You walked forward to outside and got the umbrella that Lilith left for you and opened it.

She blushed and had to cover her face with her hand. As you were steps away from her, she quickly stretched her arm out and slapped your ass hard.

You got started and turned around quickly "Hey!!!"

"What?! that's mine I want you to remember that"she smirked at you."it still hurts you big dummy"you said back glaring at her.

"Whelp you shouldn't have been naughty my princess"

You flushed and stepped back."Well I- ugh whatever" you turned around and walked fast towards the car.Yelena still stood by the door looking at you.

You opened the car door by Lilith and put your stuff at the back of the car.  
You took a last look at Yelena and pointed the middle finger at her smiling.

She smiled and pointed the middle finger back as she stuck her tongue at you.You turned around rolling your eyes and hopped on the car.

"Took you long enough"Lilith sighed.

"Sorry about that had business with her"you replied.Lilith gave you a devilish smile and started driving.You laid your head on the window wish was covered in water drops. You processed what had happened to you the party, that night, in the morning.You sighed and took a small look at the moon 

"Pfft who would have thought I would be obsessed over someone like that I guess it true when people say..."

~Memories are always invisible to eyes but can be felt with heart~


	8. 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑅𝐸𝑆𝑇𝑅𝑂𝑂𝑀༒_____⚠︎︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain slight lemon you have been warned!

(Time wrap)  
You and Lilith had arrived at the school and went to your dorm. When you both got  
Inside the room you quickly got in the shower and brushed your teeth and went to your bed to sleep. 

You were tired you didn't got the opportunity to get enough rest while you were staying over with Yelena. Finally you got some sleep following along your normal sleep schedule.

The next day appears and it was Sunday. On Sunday's you do your homework and any work from school. You even sometimes study with Lilith if you or her needed help with something y'all always have each other backs. Sunday's were always your least favorite days, the day after is when you got back to school it's like a life cycle that you can't escape.

It was really hard for you to focus on your work instead you keep focusing on Yelena. Your heart can't seem to take the hint that you need to study but, you couldn't control it either. You  
we're quite excited to see her tomorrow, to see her dark cold eyes again looking at you again.

(Monday)

*Buzz buzz*  
The sound of your phone vibrating laying against your nightstand disturbed your sleep.

You quickly put your hands on your eyes and rub them to wake you from your sleep.You yawned and looked at your ceiling."Lord a other day of school huh" you muttered.

You got up sitting on bed looking at the window. The sun shines at you it was so bright you had to close your eyes it disturbed you and couldn't see probably for sec.

You got up on your feet to wake up Lilith once again. She finally woke up having her eyelids half lidded and gave a quite disappointed look on her face."Ugh fucking hate school"she got up fast on feet and went to the bathroom to get change. 

You can tell she was mad honestly who would want to live a life waking up early in the morning and sitting down at your desk hearing a teacher talk which makes you sleepy.

As soon as Lilith was ready you, you quickly got ready as well. You were excited about meeting Yelena again. You felt your excitement flow through your body you were in a hurry.

"Aye y/n what's the rush don't tell me to meet your girlfriend!?" Lilith said smirking at trying to make you feel embarrassed.

"Lilith she's not my girlfriend" you said trying to ignore what she's trying to do. Lilith turned to look at the mirror grabbing her lipstick from her desk and puts it on her lips.

"Well at least not yet y/n but soon, I can guarantee that" she whispered not wanting you to hear.

"Alright you ready?"you shouted grabbing your bag and ready to leave the door.Lilith turned around and put her lipstick in her purse.

"Yeah ready!"

You and Lilith got out of your rooms locking the door behind you.You were walking fast walking through the hallways taking a lot of rights and lefts. You were in front of Lilith you were walking so fast you lost your normal speed that made Lilith behind you.

"Wait y/n your too fast take a chill pill" Lilith shouted. You quickly turned around and stopped."My bad I'm so sorry I didn't noticed "you said feeling bad you needed to relax a bit.

Lilith looked at you, panting leaning her right arm against the hallway wall. "Damn y/n you really want to see her that bad huh"

You turned around facing the hallway where you and Yelena first met.You smiled and looked back at Lilith "Yes I really do"

Lilith stood up straight and walked forwards towards you."Well thank god my class is right there if not, I don't think I will have any energy anymore" she laughs. 

You felt quite guilty and embarrassed "Am I'm really doing this for a girl that I just met days ago"

Lilith walks directly heading for her classroom. She raises her left arm up in the arm and waves."Well see you at lunch bestie"

You were all alone now, you clenched your hand into a fist and started walking into that same hallway hoping to see Yelena again.

You passed the restroom right in the spot where you bumped into her and all your books fell to the floor but no sign of her.You tippy toed and tried to see if you spot her in the crowd of people walking in the hallway.

"Did she skip school?"

You went back to standing normally and sighed."I guess she did skipped school today"you muttered.

"Right here you idiot "~

A deep voice had spoked.You quickly knew who that voice belonged to.You quickly looked around and facing her y'all were  
both 5 feet apart from each other.

As you turned around you noticed Yelena leaning her shoulder against the wall holding your panties with her index finger swinging it around left and right smirking at you.

"Seems like you left something my princess"

You flushed out and looked around your eyes heading different directions on the hallway to see if anyone saw you were lucky everyone was distracted.

You ran towards Yelena and pushed her to bathroom that made the door open by the force of you pushing her.You quickly tried snatching underwear but she rose her arm up in the air so you won't grab it. It was obvious she was trying to tease you. 

"Mmh what's wrong don't tell me you can't reach shorty"

You glared at her trying to act as confident as possible. "Pfft what a smart move you pulled on me when will you ever stop tall ass" you said standing straight tall looking up at her.

Her gaze looks hungry again that even sparks excitement in it.

Yelena grabbed you by the arm and slammed you inside the bathroom stall. You felt this same energy before, when she gets mad that you didn't even got that surprised."Tch don't think I will be letting you go out looking perfectly fine" Yelena said.

Yelena leaned on you next to your ear. Her hot breath got to your nerves that tickled you again. Her smell took your whole nose again.You liked feeling her close by you, by your side.

"I will make sure that you won't be able to walk again my princess"~

"What did she just say?" You pushed her against the bathroom stall door.You put your arms beside her trapping her, glaring at her.

Her unemotional face quickly swished to a smirking face."What's this are you going to take lead my darling"she says trying to seduce you into doing something you may regret later.

You were annoyed obviously always making you feel like you lose into her."I need to get back to class Yelena I don't have time for this"you said trying to be serious as possible.

You tried to pass her to leave the stall but, she quickly grabbed your waist with her two big hands and pushed you closer to her body. Her right hand was sliding underneath your skirt grabbing your ass.

"Let's skip class instead"

You looked at her she can't be serious about this."Yelena what are you-".She grabbed your face and kissed you on the lips not even letting you speak. She pushed your body close to her's even tighter that you had to put your knee against the bathroom stall.

It was quiet some lights in the Restroom wasn't even working and the light above us was flickering.The lights flickering made the experience even better as she was sucking your lips off.

She licked your lips teasing them that made her bite your bottom lips and pulled it slightly. She opened her mouth on top of your lips panting heavily her forehead slightly touching yours that made both of y'all hair in the way.

"Did you know when you left and I went to sleep and I couldn't control my self?"

You were confused on what's she trying to say. She was looking down her hair was covering her eyes you couldn't even see them."Yelena what are you talking about?"

She looked up at you her face she was blushing for some reason. You took one step back to give her some air. You were really curious on what she was trying to tell you and you were willing to hear her word coming out of her mouth.

She gave a up a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand looking away trying to avoid eye contact."M-my bedroom my own bed, it reeks of you, your smell flowed everywhere that I had to touch my self." She said her deep voice made it sound so satisfying confessing something she's embarrassed about.

Your eye widened and you looked down,  
you were happy and glad. That adorable look at her face made you question a lot of things about Yelena.

You stepped in front close towards her body tippy toeing to reach her neck. She followed along and grabbed your waist to pull you closer so you will be able to reach her. You kissed her softly but that kiss quickly turned into a rougher kiss.

You both wanted enter inside each other's mouth. You were circling around her mouth as she did the same. You grabbed her neck in a choking position. You both moaned inside of each other's mouth.You put your knee agains the door again. She went a supported it with her right hand.

She was getting turned on rolling her hips a bit. She bites your lip again but this time even harder that made you bleed. It hurts you but Yelena didn't seem to care.

She could taste your blood on your lips she licked your wound back and forth hardly increasing the pain even more.

You sticked your tongue licking her's .That led to a kiss again one more time.

Yelena broke it off pulling your head that made a string of saliva connected with her tongue. She was panting out of breath.It seems like she had something to say that she was impatient about.

"What is it?"you questioned.

"Well I have a little toy in my pocket that I have prepared just for you" she said in excitement but didn't sounded innocent enough.

You were scared you didn't know what she wanted to do with you."What is this little toy your talking about"

Yelena reached for her pocket and slowly pulled it out.

Your eyes widened and you trembled of nervousness. She had pulled out a pink vibrator that had this silicone string with a circled handle. It was small but looked very effective.

She also reached her other pocket for a small controller. You were guessing that was to control the vibrations speed on the vibrator.

You gulped and walked back a little bit but, as you did that she took a other step in front.  
She pulled your waist to keep close and leaned forward.

"My darling, I will put this inside of you and we will walk around campus.I want to see how long you can last without making a weep."she whispered.

She smirked at you devilishly. She was serious about this. Her gaze was something else she really likes to make you suffer."Yelena you are crazy you know that right?"

"What's wrong with being crazy you seemed to like it a lot my princess"~


End file.
